


F*ck Buddies

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, GIGN, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Spetsnaz, bottom!kapkan, bottom!montagne, chubby character, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: The GIGN lads agreed to have the Spetsnaz men dominate them in front of one another. The results are hot...to say the least. Although, one operator isn't too happy about the agreement.
Relationships: Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	F*ck Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy time. Enjoy my naughties.

Doc could feel his cheeks warm with blush as he looked at the men before him. He suddenly wasn’t sure if he should follow through with this; everything seemed so much easier in his head. He looked to his left and right at his fellow GIGN comrades. Montagne looked equally as embarrassed as Doc felt, but there was an odd look of excitement on Rook’s face. Lion was unreadable; he could either be excited like Rook, terrified like himself and Montagne, or perhaps just indifferent. 

The Spetsnaz and the GIGN operators had agreed upon this a week ago. Doc recalls them all being various degrees of drunk, but Lion would argue with that. The thought of watching his teammates get dominated by the Russians as he too was being fucked was so exciting in his mind, and anticipation built in his chest with each passing day. Now it was a Saturday evening and everyone was ready. 

He didn’t know who exactly he would end up with. He hoped to heavens it wouldn’t be Tachanka; the image in his head of being unable to walk when he woke up was a little too much for him. 

The beginning started off awkwardly. The Spetsnaz stared down the GIGN operators, picking favorites in their head. Doc tried to read their faces but found out of the four it was Glaz that was eyeing him the most. He caught glimpses of the man’s blue eyes following his stare; it would probably be Glaz that Doc would end up with. 

“Well, we going to get on with this or not?” Kapkan blurted out, breaking the silence. “Since you are all too shy, I get first pick.” Kapkan looked over at Doc, “I want him.” Doc looked to Glaz alarmed, ready to see how the other Russian would react. Glaz smirked and glanced towards Kapkan, “We have made an unspoken pact, Maxim,” Glaz then looked into Doc’s eyes again, “He is mine.” Doc shyly nodded to Kapkan and Kapkan frowned. 

As Kapkan and Glaz bickered, Tachanka slowly approached Montagne, who looked back with a flushed face. “May I?” Tachanka said with a cocky smile. Montagne avoided eye contact and nodded. They were the perfect match, Montagne thought to himself. The other men’s stares made their way over to Montagne and Tachanka. Tachanka had wrapped an arm around Montagne’s hips and rested his hand on his ass while he embraced the man in a hug with his other arm. He kissed Montagne softly, experimentally. Montagne closed his eyes and kissed the other man back, a quiet noise only Tachanka could have heard escaped his throat. 

Impatient, Fuze grabbed Rook and pulled him over where Tachanka could look over and see him. Fuze kissed Rook, resulting in Rook making a surprised noise as he was enveloped in a rough kiss. Fuze ran his fingers through Rook’s blonde hair, occasionally pulling at it, forcing the man deeper into the kiss. Fuze opened his eyes and peered over at Tachanka who stared back. Tachanka responded by moving down to Montagne’s neck and biting down, causing the other man to cry out in surprise. 

While the two were busy pleasuring their partners, Glaz took Doc by the hand and moved away from the group to the couch that sat in the Spetsnaz lobby. He turned to look at the group and then back to Doc. Glaz leaned in and hugged Doc before kissing him on the lips. The kiss was brief, as it was not long until Glaz was leaving wet marks across the other man’s cheeks and neck and onto his collarbone. Doc exhaled lovingly, enjoying the feeling of being kissed by Glaz.

Lion was left for Kapkan. Kapkan looked at the other operators making out and beginning to get touchy with one another, deciding he should take the lead once again. Kapkan pushed Lion against a wall and held down his wrists. Lion could probably escape, but in this moment he did not want to. Lion leant forward to kiss Kapkan, but Kapkan moved his head so Lion couldn’t reach it. “I’m in charge here,” Kapkan said under his breath before kissing Lion. Lion smiled into the kiss and kissed Kapkan back. When they parted, Lions spoke softly enough for only Kapkan to hear, “So, have you done anything like this before, Maxim?” The way Lion seemed to purr his name out went straight to his dick. However, he had agreed to dominating this man, and that was what he was going to do. Kapkan just replied with a low “hmm” before his grip on Lion’s wrists became tighter. 

Across the room Fuze had Rook striping before him. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched the man remove his clothing for him. Rook wasn’t the fittest of the four, with a little chub showing in his middle and thighs, but Fuze found him perfect. “Do a twirl for me, baby boy,” Fuze said. Rook bit his lip and spun around, allowing Fuze to see his plump ass. Suddenly his pants were becoming way too tight. The thought of fucking Rook was so hot and seeing his ass jiggle as he slid in and out was so exciting. He watched as Glaz undressed Doc and carefully folded his clothes on the floor, and then to Lion and Kapkan who were talking to each other. Fuze decided to get right to it. “Get on your hands and knees,” Fuze ordered. Rook’s face flushed and looked around to see if anyone else was taking that position. He was alone for now, and he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He brought himself onto the floor. Fuze slipped out of his pants and underwear. Rook glanced over at Fuze’s cock and tensed up with excitement. Fuze went behind Rook and grabbed the other man’s hard member and began to stroke it slowly. Rook moaned, causing a few heads to turn. 

“Wait for us!” Tachanka called out. He hastily undressed Montagne with the other man helping out when he needed to. When Tachanka went to remove his jacket and shirt, Montagne froze. “Do I have to be completely naked?” he said, looking over at Rook who was already nude. “I want to see all of you, this is our first time, let’s make it special,” Tachanka said in a husky voice. It sent chills down Montagne’s spine, and he avoided looking at Tachanka as he continued to disrobe him. Montagne stood shyly in front of Tachanka completely naked, whilst the other man just lacked his pants. “Come,” Tachanka motioned. Montagne quickly followed. Tachanka rolled off his underwear, revealing his heavy erection. Montagne’s eyes widened and started to doubt himself. When he was a younger man, this was no challenge. But seeing the size of Tachanka’s dick made him hot and flustered, although a little worried. Tachanka forced Montagne onto his knees so he was eye-level with the other’s dick. Montagne looked up at Tachanka for clarification, although the message was quite clear. “Suck,” Tachanka stated. Montagne nodded before staring at the thick member before him. He used his hand to help guide the dick into his mouth and he closed his eyes at the sensation of his mouth being completely filled with cock. He began to suck, running his tongue underneath Tachanka’s shaft. Tachanka grabbed a handful of Montagne’s hair and forced him all the way down on his penis, causing Montagne to gag. That didn’t stop Tachanka, as he thrusted slightly into Montagne, using his grip on his hair to push him onto the dick. Tears began to form as Montagne tried his best to keep up with Tachanka, slowly getting a grip on his gag reflex and to continue sucking. 

On the couch, Doc was sprawled out under Glaz. Both men had rid themselves of their clothes at this point. “Are you worried?” Glaz said as he pulled out the lube that he had hid inside his jacket. Doc couldn’t help but nod. “It is okay; ask me to stop if it’s too much,” Glaz whispered. He planted a kiss on Doc’s lips before squirting some lubricant onto his hand. He rubbed the lube against Doc’s entrance, causing Doc to buck his hips. “Hmm, excited now are we?” Glaz said with a chuckle. He inserted two fingers into Doc, testing the waters. Doc exhaled and tried to move his hips to move the digits further in. Glaz withdrew his fingers, “Hungry for something more, yes?” Glaz reached for his dick and poured lube over it. He jerked himself off as he spread the lube, letting moans escape as he touched himself. “Ready Gustave?” Glaz asked. Doc nodded ins response. Glaz grabbed Doc’s hips and pushed himself into the other man. Doc hummed with satisfaction as Glaz fucked him slowly. He looked up at Glaz and felt his face flush again. Glaz leant forward and gave Doc a kiss before he began to speed up his pace a little. 

As Fuze and Glaz began to fuck their GIGN operators and Montagne was busy praising Tachanka’s dick, Lion and Kapkan hadn’t gotten too far. At this point Kapkan had stripped down to his underwear, while Lion was naked besides an open jacket exposing his toned muscles. “It can be between you and me, they don’t have to know,” Lion said sweetly. It was tempting; Kapkan was usually a bottom, so trying to act like a top had been awkward for him to say the least. “What were you going to do to me?” Lion continued. Most of the time Kapkan was good at catching bait, he was a hunter after all. But this time he fell for the trap. “I was going to tie you up so you were helpless and then fuck your brains out,” Kapkan said nonchalantly. Lion nodded smugly, “Good, good. That’s exactly what I’m going to do to you now”. Kapkan’s eyes went wide as his cheeks went pink. Lion kissed Kapkan and bit his lip. He stared into the Russian operator’s eyes and then released. “I’m in charge here,” Lion hissed, taking Kapkan’s words and using them against him. “Where’s the rope, Maxim?” Lion asked, grabbing ahold of Kapkan’s wrists. Kapkan knew for sure he wasn’t going to be escape Lion’s grip, so he wouldn’t be able to get the rope himself. “It should be tucked away in the third drawer at the desk over there,” Kapkan motioned towards the desk with his head. 

Over at the desk, after getting sucked off, Tachanka forced Montagne over the desk. He had gotten out a vile of lube from said desk and was finger-fucking Montagne’s ass. “Feels good, yes?” Tachanka purred to Montagne. Montagne was letting out soft moans uncharacteristic for his physical image. When Tachanka pulled his fingers out, he immediately forced his dick inside. Montagne gasped as he was penetrated from behind, hiding his face in his arms as Tachanka fucked him. The first few thrusts were slow, making sure that Montagne was able to handle him without any pain. After hearing the moans of pleasure and no requests to stop, he sped up and held onto Montagne’s sides, driving his dick in and out of the other. 

Lion crept around the two, trying not to interrupt them. Tachanka took notice of the other and paused, causing Montagne to moan and try to fuck himself on Tachanka’s dick. “Be patient,” Tachanka said, slapping the other’s ass. Montagne bit his lip and held back another moan and breathed in and out heavily as he tried to control his lust for Tachanka’s dick. Lion awkwardly looked at Tachanka, “I was just fetching the rope.” Tachanka smirked, “So which of you two is doing the fucking?” Tachanka emphasized ‘fucking’ by pressing his dick further into Montagne, bottoming out. Montagne exhaled with pleasure. Lion smiled in return, “Me of course!” Tachanka laughed and shook his head, “Of course, what did I expect? Kapkan couldn’t top even if his life depended on it.” 

Lion found the rope and walked back to Kapkan, who knelt down on the floor and looked at Lion with longing eyes. Lion crouched beside him. “You are a hunter, and I am not,” Lion said as he begun to unravel the silky black rope, “Rope tying is not my specialty, but I will try for you.” Lion began with a few simple binds he had in the back of his mind. He wrapped up Kapkan’s arms, forcing his wrists together and then pushing them above his head. He wrapped the rope around his head and in between his lips, creating a make-shift gag. Running out of ideas, he used up the excess rope by wrapping it around Kapkan’s limbs, forming an “X” across his back. He then guided Kapkan onto the ground and fetched a pillow from the couch Glaz and Doc were fucking on to support the other man’s back. Normally, Kapkan would never allow a stranger to tie him up and leave him vulnerable. However, he felt safe with the rest of his team around him, knowing that if he was being hurt or ignored his fellow Spetsnaz would not hesitate to kick Lion’s ass. 

Fuze had delved right in and was fucking Rook. Rook let out shameless, loud moans. Of everyone in the room, he was defiantly the most vocal. “You’re just a whole team of sluts, aren’t you?” Fuze managed to slip out between groans of pleasure. He gave Rook’s ass a hard slap and moaned when he watched red blossom across his cheek. Fuze had been fucking Rook for a while, and Rook’s moans and his hot body was making Fuze come closer to spilling his seed inside him at any minute. His thrusts slowed as he imagined Rook being filled with his seed, full and content. Fuze bit his lip and resumed the rough thrusts, causing Rook to tense around his cock in surprise. “You take me like an experienced whore,” Fuze said breathlessly, “Who have you practiced with?” Rook couldn’t get an answer out between all the sounds of pleasure. Fuze’s insults went straight to his dick, and he could feel the warm feeling of an oncoming orgasm beginning to blossom. “Harder! Please!” Rook cried out in need. He went to grab his own dick but Fuze gave another hard slap to his ass, “Be patient or I will stop!” Fuze was not going to stop, but the thought was so frightening to Rook that he tried to stifle some of his moans with his hand, failing miserably. 

As Lion was pleasuring Kapkan and Montagne and Rook were being fucked, over on the couch something else was happening. Glaz and Doc were in the middle of intercourse, but as Glaz slid in and out of Doc they kissed each other sweetly. Both were not as loud as the others, exhaling with pleasure as they made love. Every time Glaz hit Doc’s prostate, Doc would gasp and hold Glaz close, with Glaz returning with little whispers of praise. Glaz moved to sit up and his thrusting slowed, but he pushed himself in deeper. Doc threw his head back and closed his eyes, mouth agape. “You are beautiful, Gustave,” Glaz said softly, “Come around to my place sometime so I can paint a picture of you. I wish to capture the beauty that lies before me.” Doc chuckled and tried to hide his blush that crossed his face, but it was of no use. “Are you close?” Doc asked as he watched the sniper slowly lose control. The elegance of the rhymed thrusts was being replaced with needy ones as Glaz began to pant and moan louder. He could only nod, and Doc reached out to cup the other man’s face. He could feel himself reaching orgasm, but judging by Glaz’s quick loss of composure, he knew he would be the one to reach it first. Glaz gasped as pressed into Doc for the final time. Doc felt a sudden warmth and wet feeling inside him; Glaz had just came in him. Glaz tried to calm down his breaths, but he continued to gasp and lazily push himself in and out of Doc, milking his orgasm. The feeling of Glaz’s slow movements and the feeling of warmth within him pushed Doc over the edge. He held on tightly to Glaz’s hands as he moaned and released, cum covering his thighs and stomach. Doc squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face from view. 

Over on the desk, Tachanka was finishing up Montagne. The GIGN operator was panting and saliva leaked from his mouth as Tachanka repeatedly without fail hit his prostate over and over. “Have you done this before?” Tachanka asked innocently. Montagne lazily nodded, not caring about the shame he would normally feel in his right headspace. “Mind if I invite you over to do this more often?” Tachanka laughed, thrusting quickly into Montagne once again. Montagne began to babble in French, not being able to think straight and needing to come as soon as possible. “Use your words, honey,” Tachanka said sarcastically. “I’m so close,” Montagne murmured. He was so embarrassed but felt so good. Perhaps he should take Tachanka’s offer to be his fuck buddy. It had been so long since he filled that position. After his total commitment to Rainbow, it had been hard to find someone willing to dominate him. But he had found his solace in Tachanka. Tachanka thrust deeper into Montagne and pulled on the other man’s hips to push him onto his dick. Montagne cried out and grabbed at the table. “Alex! I need…” Montagne couldn’t speak as he felt the warmth suddenly hit his dick. White liquid covered the table as Montagne collapsed onto it. Tachanka took this opportunity to fuck Montagne like an animal needing to mate. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he came into Montagne with a deep moan. He held onto Montagne’s hips for support and attempted to catch his breath. Montagne’s legs shook and he slowly slid onto the floor, taking Tachanka with him. Tachanka slipped out of Montagne, and Tachanka chuckled when he saw his own cum leak from Montagne’s entrance. Tachanka forced Montagne to look up at him before embracing him in a sweet kiss. Montagne relaxed and kissed back. He could feel his heart flutter as Tachanka embraced the kiss for longer than Montagne expected. 

Rook was now the closest to coming. He looked up from the floor and glanced at Doc and Montagne who had finished up and were cuddling with their respective partners. He then looked over at Lion, who had Kapkan in a similar position to himself with his ass in the air and head forced on the ground. However, Lion had bound Kapkan’s arms behind his back. Fuze took notice of Rook’s gaze and quickly pulled out. Rook whined and clenched his fists. “Please! Don’t stop,” Rook whimpered. “Do you want to meet our own little slut, baby boy?” Fuze asked. Of course, Rook had no choice. Fuze slapped Rook’s ass a few times, urging him to move forward. Rook did as he was implied he was supposed to do and crawled his way towards Kapkan and Lion. 

Kapkan groaned as Lion buried himself deep inside him. The lubrication had been an unpleasant cold, but Lion’s dick was so big and warm. He had thought about riding Lion and attempting to make it look like he was the one thrusting into the Frenchman, but he felt so vulnerable and useable all tied up with his ass in the air. “Looks like we have company,” Lion stated as Rook and Fuze approached him. 

“New competition,” Fuze said plainly, “First one to get their slut to come first gets a free blow job from the losing slut.” Kapkan looked at Fuze in disgust, “I am no one’s slut! Shut the fuck up you horny bastard!” However, Kapkan’s sass was lost when Lion thrust into him, putting him in his place. “I’m in,” Lion said with a smirk. 

Fuze started with reaching to Rook’s chest and squeezing his nipples. Rook moaned at the sensitive feeling and tensed up. Fuze began to fuck Rook slowly again. Lion took notice and looked down at Kapkan. “Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to fuck me?!” Kapkan said impatiently. Lion rolled his eyes and forced Kapkan’s head onto the floor, “Don’t say another word until this competition is over and I fill you with my cum,” Lion said assertively. Kapkan grimaced and nodded. Lion quickly forced his dick in deep. Kapkan tried to hide his face or cover his lips to hide the gasp and proceeding moan, but with his arms and hands bound it was impossible to do. 

Fuze and Rook had an unfair advantage of starting earlier. Rook was so close and his moans were loud and needy. He glanced before him at Kapkan. The once stoic hunter was a flustered mess, trying to hide his noises of pleasure behind his gritted teeth. Rook sighed and surprised the Russian by kissing him. Kapkan was initially surprised, but it wasn’t long until he closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. Fuze pulled back on Rook’s hair, separating the kiss and causing Rook to gasp in surprise. The act of dominance against him was all it took to make him cum. He let out a final loud, slutty moan before cum squirted out of his dick, covering the floor. Feeling giddy with success and snarky, Fuze sighed as he came inside of Rook. “Looks like we got a double win,” Fuze said cockily. Lion snarled and thrust aggressively into poor Kapkan. Kapkan cried out and came, claiming second place. Lion grabbed ahold of the ropes and forced Kapkan’s body onto his dick and pushed himself to his climax. Lion growled as Kapkan was filled with seed. Lion pulled out and Kapkan collapsed onto the ground out of breath. 

Fuze pulled out of Rook and squeezed his cheeks, forcing cum to spill out of his ass. “You like being full of my seed, baby boy?” Fuze looked over at Rook, “Do you like when I breed you?” Rook sighed lovingly and absentmindedly nodded. 

“Looks like we have our cock-sucking slut. Who knew it would be one of our own?” Fuze said smugly. Kapkan sneered, “Not another fucking word.” 

After the first round of orgasms, Tachanka and Montagne had retired to cuddling together and saying suggestive things to one another. Glaz and Doc resumed their love-making on the couch one last time before following Tachanka and Montagne and snuggling together. Kapkan sucked Fuze’s dick, much to Fuze’s amusement. Kapkan threw in a light nibble, causing Fuze to retract in pain and cuss at his comrade in Russian. After the blowjob, Lion and Kapkan sat together and jerked themselves off as they watched Fuze fuck Rook one time after another after another. By the end of it, Rook was dripping cum from his ass and had had his brains mercilessly fucked out. It felt so good. 

As Tachanka sat and ran his hands through Montagne’s gray-brown hair, he said loudly to everyone, “Perhaps we should do this more often.” There were unanimous nods from the groups, besides Kapkan who just pouted. 

The next day it wasn’t Doc who couldn’t walk. Instead, Montagne found there to be a soreness in his ass there wasn’t there that previous morning. Perhaps this meant he needed to be Tachanka’s fuck buddy.


End file.
